


Mine

by FancyMeetingYouHere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, M/M, Protective boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere
Summary: Whoever said you can only have one possessive person in a relationship?Jaebeom's the new kid and he's about to see for himself.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	1. Mark

Starting a new school in his third year is somewhat nerve-wracking, but Jaebeom’s convinced he can do it. The weather is pleasant enough for September, a small chill in the air but no clouds to chase away the sun’s warmth. He’s dressed up in his best clothes, or more accurately, the clothes that make him feel the best, and makes his way across the busy front square with minimal anxiety. No one seems interested in his neutral jeans and white, long-sleeved shirt combo, which was precisely the idea. It’s just another school with another set of students.

He can do this.

When he gets to the front office, there’s a boy talking to the receptionist. He’s wearing a snapback and a wide smile, jeans lighter than Jaebeom’s and showcasing an impressive set of thighs. There’s something calming about his happy face, and Jaebeom finds himself smiling when they’re introduced.

“I’m Jackson,” the boy readily announces. “I’ll show you around and help you out for today, okay?”

“Jaebeom,” he responds with only some anxiety. Jackson drags him along with a friendly hand on his shoulder, rattling off information about students and teachers. It’s not the calmest introduction, but Jaebeom finds himself less frazzled about all the new impressions when he has Jackson guiding him through the hall and notices every other person says hi to the boy. It seems he’s found the social butterfly of this school on his first day, meaning he simply needs to watch to see where he fits.

“You’ve got English first,” Jackson informs him when they stop in front of a classroom on the second floor. The boy smiles and nods at the inside. “Miss Jeon is really nice, so don’t worry, and we’ll have biology together after this, so I’ll take you to lunch. For now-” he yanks Jaebeom inside before the other can even get a word in, “Jinyoung will show you where biology is,” he states proudly, already waving at a boy with black hair sitting in the second row.

Jaebeom simply nods, trying to remember the names. “Okay,” he glances at Jackson. “Thank you?” he says somewhat unsure. The boy sure is a whirlwind of energy.

Jackson claps him on the shoulder, then walks backwards with a smile. “No worries. You can ask me anything during the break, yeah?”

Jaebeom nods once, then Jackson’s gone, presumably running to his own class. With a nod and bow at Jinyoung, Jaebeom sits himself next to a girl on the third row, head still spinning from Jackson’s introduction. Without realizing, he’s still faintly smiling.

_This’ll be interesting._

The lunchbreak rolls around faster than Jaebeom had thought, time flying as he slips back into the comfortable role of being a student. As promised, Jackson has the same biology class as him, and the boy once again rattles off little tidbits about other students he knows (quite possibly half of the student-body) as they make their way to the cafeteria.

“Do you need to buy anything?” Jackson asks him as they step inside, a literal wall of sound almost drowning him out. The choices on the right are somewhat dizzying, though the familiarity of it all sooths Jaebeom’s nerves. He quickly shakes his head.

“I brought my own,” he confesses. “I didn’t know what they’d have, and I didn’t want to risk it on my first day.”

Jackson bursts out laughing, head shaking. “I like you!” he yells triumphantly and to Jaebeom’s surprise. He may be staring when Jackson starts leading them outside and the other snorts. “Not like that, though don’t get me wrong, you’re a good-looking dude. I just mean you’re smart.” He pats his bag over his shoulder with a proud smile, guiding Jaebeom to the trees at the front of the square; the only shade present and shockingly empty despite the rest of the square being filled. “I always bring my own too,” he admits with a grin. “I’d honestly recommend it, but it’s your own choice in the end.”

Jaebeom decides to listen for now, following Jackson easily and plopping down in the shade of the trees on the cool grass. “Why is there no one here?” he wonders aloud, raising his eyebrows. He’d think that with the weather still this nice, these spots would be gone the second the bell rings. Jackson shrugs.

“People don’t seem to like it, or, well-” suddenly he’s grinning, eyes focused on the front doors they just walked through. “Generally, people tend to shy away from _him.”_

Jaebeom’s stomach drops, neck cracking as he whips his head to look at this ‘him’. He’s surprisingly scrawny, possibly thinner than Jaebeom himself, but there’s something about this newcomer’s grin that has Jaebeom backtracking in his thoughts that hanging out with Jackson was a blessing.

The boy skips down the steps two at a time, eyes focused on them. He’s wearing a snapback as well, though his is white where Jackson’s is black. Other than that, Jaebeom immediately thinks of the word ‘skater’ when he sees him; low-cut tank-top and hoodie coupled with low-hanging jeans and sneakers. The boy frowns as he comes closer, eyes taking in Jaebeom with a glint.

“Maybe I should-” Jaebeom starts nervously, not enjoying the intense scrutiny, but Jackson cuts him off with a hand, rolling his eyes when the mysterious boy stops in front of them. He stands there, arms crossed, still glaring at Jaebeom.

Jackson sighs. “Mark, seriously?” he pouts. “Jaebeom’s _new_. You’re _scaring him.”_

Which honestly makes him sound like a child, but he’s much too occupied with Mark’s glare. “I can leave,” he blurts out, already grabbing for his pack.

“No, stay,” Jackson sighs again, his words interrupted by Mark suddenly squatting down. Jackson blinks a little wide-eyed, mouth open to obviously say something else, but gets ignored when Mark turns to Jaebeom and hitches up an eyebrow.

“You’re new?” he poses it like a question, even though it was already stated. Jaebeom tries to scoot back only to find the tree with his head, and hisses. He nods quickly when Mark keeps glaring.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I didn’t know-”

“Mark.” Jackson sounds firm and Jaebeom looks from one to the other, suddenly catching Mark’s lips quivering. The boy is doing his best not to burst out laughing, eyes already up in half-moons as his glare has fallen away completely. Jaebeom sort of points at him, still confused by the immense switch.

“You- uhm- what’s happening?”

That’s when Mark breaks to the obvious annoyance of Jackson if his viciously rolled eyes are any indication. The skater boy falls back on his butt, laughter high and piercing as he shakes his head at Jaebeom’s flustered face.

“Gotcha,” he giggles, holding his stomach. Jackson groans into his hands, then shoves a still laughing Mark. He turns apologetic eyes on Jaebeom.

“Let me apologize for him,” he says dramatically. “Mark is-” he draws up a single eyebrow as he regards the giggling boy,- “weird.”

Which, no shit. Jaebeom still doesn’t truly understand the joke, finding himself nodding along to Jackson’s words if only because he doesn’t know what else to do. Then Jackson’s earlier description comes back to him and he bites his lip, eyeing Mark pulling himself together with trepidation.

“Why won’t people sit here?” he asks again, suddenly a little scared of the answer. Mark dissolves into a second round of giggles, having planted himself next to Jackson and leaning into the boy. It’s clearly a common occurrence because Jackson simply keeps talking with a fond smile despite the added person now shaking him.

“Mark may have scared one too many people with fake-bugs,” he huffs out half a laugh. “Even did it to _me.”_

“Hey,” Mark throws an arm around him, leaning his head on Jackson’s shoulder with a grin. “I only did that _once_.”

“One time too many,” Jackson grouches, to which Mark smiles at him and boops his nose. Something’s beginning to make sense to Jaebeom as he watches the obvious display of affection and he slowly nods his head, smile widening when the dots connect. Then he lets out a bark of laughter, Mark and Jackson both jumping at the sudden sound. Jaebeom can only focus on Mark’s confused expression with a wide grin.

“Did you think I was flirting with him?” He points a finger at Jackson, grin wider.

Mark scoffs. “Course not, I know you’re new.”

“Then why-”

Jackson is already groaning before Jaebeom can even get to his question, and Mark’s grin becomes wicked.

“Because Jackson’s a cute guy, and _really_ nice to everyone.” Mark says with an edge to his words, squeezing Jackson’s shoulders.

“Please, stop,” Jackson mumbles, but Mark ignores him.

“And just in case you get confused, because Jackson is just _that_ nice,” Mark turns to Jackson, hand grabbing the other by the neck and smiling wide at Jackson’s unimpressed look.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Jackson deadpans at him.

Mark shrugs. “Doesn’t mean it isn’t fun.” He leans in right after, pressing his lips to Jackson’s. Despite his previous annoyance, Jackson accepts it with a small noise, hand coming up to cup Mark’s face. After a few seconds, Jaebeom feels like clearing his throat or simply walking away. With the way they’re glued together, he’s convinced they’ve forgotten all about him.

Just when he decides to make his escape from _whatever this is,_ Mark draws back, licking his lips and grinning. Jackson smiles back, softly shaking his head.

“You’re a goof,” he tells Mark fondly, righting the snapback on Mark’s head that got pushed to the side.

With the same grin he showed Jackson, though adding some more teeth, Mark turns back to Jaebeom.

“He’s mine,” Mark states, as if it needed clarification. “Just so you don’t get confused.”

With the way Jackson is shaking his head, eyes unbearably fond as his hands linger at Mark’s waist, it seems impossible to ever forget. Especially since Mark doesn’t let go of Jackson for the entire break, always holding some part of the other as he leans as close as physically possible. Jackson lets him, telling Jaebeom with a small roll of his eyes. “He gets like this, sorry.” Though from the way Jackson keeps looking at Mark every chance he has, Jaebeom thinks the apology is more for show than anything else. Then again, he’s totally okay with that. Jackson and Mark just fit together, and, after the initial awkwardness, turn out to be solid people. Jaebeom wouldn’t ever dream of coming in between them.


	2. Jackson

_Jaebeom wouldn’t ever dream of coming in between them._

Someone else apparently _did._

It’s not their brightest moment in Jaebeom’s humble opinion, but then again, people are so _stupid._

It’s in his third week of being the ‘new student’ and Jaebeom has found himself somewhat adopted by Jackson’s close friends consisting of Mark (obviously) and Jinyoung (surprisingly). It’s a good group to hang out with. Jinyoung helps Jaebeom, and the other two, with staying on top of their workload (it’s a literal god-send) and Mark and Jackson both turn out to be fluent in English, meaning Jaebeom’s grade starts soaring for the first time in his entire student career.

They usually spend their breaks under the trees outside, especially since the weather’s staying relatively warm. It amuses Mark to no end that they can do so because he basically chased off anyone else with his collection of fake-bugs, eventually even planting one on Jaebeom. Mark’s disappointed face when Jaebeom simply picks it up and hands it back has Jackson and Jinyoung in stitches for days.

They’re recalling the event for the third day in a row, Jackson hanging off Jinyoung’s shoulders in a full-on giggle fit, when a shout draws their attention. At first, Jaebeom doesn’t even respond, the name sounding choked and unfamiliar, but Jackson whips around, chuckles dying out immediately.

“Gaga!”

Jaebeom turns when Jackson does, eyebrows flying up when Mark comes racing their way, snapback gone and expression close to crying. They’re all standing at the same time, Jinyoung throwing Jaebeom a confused look that conveys the protective fire Jaebeom suddenly feels in his fists. Mark looks rattled to say the least, crashing into Jackson’s chest and holding on for dear life.

Jaebeom turns his shocked glare on Jinyoung. _What the hell?!_

Jinyoung shrugs, non-plussed.

They all turn to Mark’s panicked voice, Jackson carefully peeling him off so that he can look at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” Mark rushes, breathing fast, “I didn’t mean to, Gaga, I didn’t even _want_ to. You have to believe me.” He’s holding onto Jackson’s arms, eyes swimming with tears and face so crestfallen Jaebeom wants to hit someone for it. From Jackson’s rigid shoulders, the other is faring so much worse.

“Slow down,” Jinyoung steps in from the side, but gets ignored because Mark is only looking at Jackson. There’s an apology on his face, one Jaebeom can’t understand. Jackson seems to understand it even less.

“Did someone hurt you?” he brings his hands to Mark’s face, cupping his cheeks, and for the first time Jaebeom is taken aback by the anger present in Jackson’s voice. He’d always thought that between the two of them, Mark would be the one with the scary temper, but now Jackson is seemingly proving him wrong.

Mark shakes his head, hands coming up to desperately grab at Jackson’s. “It’s not real,” he croaks, the first tear falling as he stares at Jackson like his world is ending. “I swear, it’s not real. He said he needed help with English and didn’t want others to find out. That’s why I followed. I promise, I didn’t know, I-”

From whatever Jaebeom can gather from the jumble coming from Mark, an icy patch is growing in his chest. Their bubble is broken by another shout, this one gleeful and mean.

“Hey Jackson!”

Mark flinches, turning back to watch Taesung strut across the square with a phone triumphantly in his hand. From the way the other boy is grinning, Jaebeom suddenly realizes this may end with fists flying. He moves closer to Jinyoung.

“Can that guy fight?” he mumbles at Jinyoung and receives a shocked look, Jinyoung blinking fast before nodding his head.

“Taesung? Uhm, kind of. Why?”

Jaebeom can’t help but glower at Taesung and his gaggle of friends (Taewon and Yeon-U), his eyes cutting to Mark pleading with Jackson. “Because I think we might have to,” he whispers.

Jinyoung looks even more dumbfounded at that, but their tiny conversation is cut short when Taesung walks onto the grass, phone out with a smirk on his face. Mark shakes Jackson, desperation oozing out of his eyes.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he begs. “I promise, Gaga, it’s not what he says it is.”

Jackson’s face is stony as he regards Taesung, Jaebeom dragging Jinyoung around so they’re all in a semi-line against whatever’s happening.

“What did you do,” Jackson says, eyes cold as he glares at Taesung. He’s holding Mark against his side, an arm protectively around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Taesung smirks.

“Me?” his eyebrows fly up, head swiveling to make sure he has the attention. Jaebeom _hates_ guys like this. “I haven’t done anything,” he says sweetly.

Mark is triggered, jaw set as he yells. “You tricked me!”

“Not at all,” Taesung shushes him, seemingly unbothered by the fact Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebeom just all tensed up. “I just wanted some help with English,” he puts an affronted hand on his chest, face disappointed. “You’re the one who _jumped_ me.”

Jaebeom reiterates. He _hates_ guys like this.

Mark lets out a broken breath, eyes wide and painful when Taesung holds out his phone as if it’s the murder weapon in a court case.

“See for yourself,” Taesung shrugs, “he’s the one kissing me.”

The picture is clearly taken from behind a corner, Taesung with his back against the wall of an empty classroom and Mark in front of him, their faces obscured by Mark’s snapback but obviously mid-kiss.

It’s a sham. Jaebeom knows that simply by looking at Taesung’s face, though it’s obvious Mark is terrified Jackson will believe it. The crowd that has gathered to watch the drama falls into a hush after Taesung’s statement, making Jaebeom angrier.

“Like hell,” he hisses at the same time Jackson’s voice snaps.

“What do you think you’re doing.”

Taesung’s eyebrows shoot up, Jackson not reacting the way he’d hoped. Jaebeom smirks. _Good._

“I’m trying to help,” Taesung huffs, “he-”

Jackson’s hand shoots out to block Taesung. Mark jumps from almost being hit, Jaebeom taking a step forward and zeroing in on Taesung’s ugly mug. Jinyoung holds him back.

“Let go,” Jaebeom hisses, but the other shakes his head, nodding at Jackson.

Their friend is staring down Taesung, hand still squeezing the guy’s right wrist. Mark has been pushed behind Jackson, looking both lost and worried, his eyes flicking from Jackson’s face to his hand. Jinyoung reaches out silently to grab Mark’s trembling fingers, stopping him from plucking at his sweater.

Jackson speaks slowly, eyes burning a hole in Taesung’s head. “You don’t touch my boyfriend.”

When Taesung goes to object, Jaebeom still tense and ready to join and Jinyoung’s hand still holding him back, Jackson takes a step closer, almost standing nose to nose with Taesung.

“You don’t _ever,”_ he hisses, “touch my boyfriend. Not like that.” Without warning he lets Taesung go, right fist flying back to land squarely on the other’s nose.

It takes effort not to start laughing at Taesung’s high-pitched wail, Jinyoung shaking soundlessly next to Jaebeom with a clear smile on his face. Their mirth dies down a bit when Jackson crouches, making sure Taesung can hear his words.

“If you seriously thought that your lies and a single picture which _clearly_ shows that _you’re_ the one holding _him_ , would somehow get into my head …” Jackson huffs, shaking his head with piercing eyes. “You must be dumb or something.”

Taesung bristles, propping himself up with one arm as the other hand holds his red nose. “You’re gonna regret doing that,” he forces out through his teeth. With a sharp movement he nods at Jackson, yelling over his shoulder. “Get him!”

Mark shouts a fierce denial, Jackson shooting up with wide-eyes as Taewon charges him. This time, Jinyoung’s arm isn’t enough to hold him back, the anger spilling over as Jaebeom shoots forward and plants a foot in Taewon’s chest. The boy was as focused on Jackson as Jackson was on Taesung, meaning he completely missed Jaebeom. The kid goes down with a silent scream, a large grunt escaping him when his ass hits the grass. Jaebeom can’t help but grin, feeling marginally better now that he’s been somewhat useful.

Taesung still needs to make an asshole comment despite it all. “What’s this,” the boy snarks. “Mark sucking two dicks or something?”

Before Jackson can actually break his nose, Jaebeom kicks the air near Taesung’s head, smirking when Taesung shies away with a cry. Jackson looks impressed and Jaebeom grins at him, turning his own glare on a confused Taesung peeking out from behind his hands.

“Nah,” Jaebeom nods at the empty space Yeon-U left behind when he ran three seconds ago. “Mark simply has better friends than you.”

Which earns him a chuckle from Jackson, his friend stepping up beside him.

“Fuck off, Taesung,” Jackson snarls with his arms crossed, “before I break something.”

“You already fucking _did,”_ Taesung yells nasally, still holding his nose as he stands up with narrowed eyes. “You psycho!”

Jackson shoots forward, one hand curled in Taesung’s sweater and eyes close to mentally killing him. “You’re the one forcing himself onto _my boyfriend,_ so who exactly is the psycho here!?”

There’s half a thought in Jaebeom’s head to hold Jackson back, but then most of him just really wants to see Taesung get hit again. It’s taken out of both their hands when Mark and Jinyoung step up, the former standing next to Jackson and grabbing his arm.

“Gaga, don’t,” he says softly, biting his lip.

Jinyoung’s warm hand comes to rest on Jaebeom’s shoulder, a quiet yet firm ‘stay still’. Considering Jackson is slowly uncurling his fist after Mark’s request, Jaebeom decides to listen to Jinyoung. Just this once.

“Stay away from Mark,” Jackson demands at he pushes Taesung back. Mark grabs his arm tighter, lips pressed into a white line. When it looks like Taesung might actually be dumb enough to try and have the last word, Jaebeom takes a small step forward, promising to not miss this time with his eyes.

Wisely, Taesung bolts after that, Jackson’s glare burning into his back all the way.

After a slow breath, the crowd breaks up into smaller groups and the general conversations pick up again.

Mark rounds on Jackson, tears dried on his face. “You believe me?” he croaks. His eyes search Jackson as if he’s scared the other might run off. “You really be-”

Jackson grabs Mark’s face and kisses him, silencing his worries at the same time. With a grin Jaebeom nudges Jinyoung’s shoulder, sharing a ‘there we go again’ look. Jinyoung snorts and rolls his eyes. Jaebeom can’t help but agree.

Their friends are fools and in love. It’s both the best and worst combination.

“Mark,” Jackson says softly when he breaks away. “Are you okay?” Normal Jackson is back, his eyes soft and smile softer as he drinks in Mark’s face. It’s dizzying to watch his friend go from one to the other this fast, but having only spent a little over two weeks here, Jaebeom already understands that Mark is probably the only one able to bring out Jackson’s other side. Or, more specifically, Mark being hurt or threatened.

Mark smiles at Jackson, his teeth just peeking through. “I’m okay,” he promises even when Jackson frowns. “Right now, I’m okay.” Jackson still doesn’t seem to believe him, pulling Mark in close and tucking him against his chest, Mark’s head coming to rest on Jackson’s shoulder.

They mumble something too soft for Jaebeom to hear.

(“I’m okay,” Mark whispers. “I was scared he’d make you doubt me.”

Jackson holds him tighter. “Never,” he promises just as softly. “I know you, Markie.”)

After a second, Jinyoung nudges his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at their hugging friends. “Thanks for that,” he smiles.

Jaebeom shrugs, a familiar embarrassment rising up after almost losing his temper. “Not a big deal,” he mumbles, scratching his neck. “They went too far.”

“They sure did,” Jinyoung agrees quietly, then he hums, eyes still focused on Mark and Jackson. “They’ve been together since freshmen year. Been through a number of fights and now shit like this.” His smile turns wistful. “Honestly, they might have already found each other.” He turns to Jaebeom with that same smile, part happy part sad. It tugs on something in Jaebeom’s chest. “I’ve known Jackson since he was five, and they’re probably each other’s forever.”

He holds Jaebeom’s gaze for a moment longer, then turns back to sit on the grass, dragging their forgotten lunch away from curious ants. Jaebeom keeps looking at him, then turns back to regard Mark and Jackson, a sudden warm spot in his belly. They’re still holding each other, not so much hugging as simply slotting together.

A smile steals across his face before he can help it, Jinyoung’s words running around in his head. It would be nice to find your ‘forever’ this soon, wouldn’t it?


End file.
